


Tabula Rasa

by MinakosAino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, it does have rei jadeite and mako neph but later - Freeform, it will probably have more canon relationships later, please give me love i'm so scared, really small character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/pseuds/MinakosAino
Summary: “Water. Earth. Fire. Air. There was a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked” A colection of one shots and drabbles setting the Sailor Moon characters in Avatar: The Last Airbender universe (not a crossover)





	1. If you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Tabula Rasa comes from the Latin and “refers to the idea that individuals are born without built-in mental content and that therefore all knowledge comes from experience or perception”
> 
> And prompts were taken by the 101-kisses livejournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this story takes place in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender with the Sailor Moon characters (the senshi and shitennou, with Usa and Mamo). The entire fanfic was completely inspired by the one-shoot “Blue Lines” by Hariboo.  
> 

**Chapter 1**  
**Prompt** : Ashes  
**Title:** If you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones.  
**Rating:** T  
**Universe:** Avatar verse (AU)  
**Characters:** Usagi and Mina with some others in the background.  
**Author’s notes:** I want to thank my amazing beta for checking this story, you are amazing!  
Please enjoy and feedback/suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

 

_“How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep...”_

  
\- J. R. R. Tolkien. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King  
..

 The moment it all came down was on a clear summer night. The wind was kind and the stars were high and twinkling in the sky. Milena remembers that night three years ago all too well.

She was watching the younger kids play, listening to the sound of their laugher and thinking that maybe she could join them. After all, no matter how old you are, no age is 'too old' for playing airball. Fifteen-year-old Ula was laughing after her seventh fall in the road when Milena smelled it. It was a distinctive scent, similar to that of a cookout when camping, except this time it was pervasive and that’s she saw it.

At first glance she thought it was raining, but the sky was still clear and when it touched her skin the only thing left was a grey stain-- and the scent and the not-rain were followed by chaos. Screams and smoke started surrounding her, and everything she could lay her eyes on was on fire.

As fast as she could, she took Ula's hand and started dragging her younger friend to their rooms at a run, ignoring the girl's cries and screams. She tried to block out everything else and concentrate only on clearing a path for them, but everywhere she looked, Milena saw armor she didn't recognize-- armor that didn't belong to the Air nomads. She knew her worst fear was happening; still, they kept going, because she knew what she had to do.

Milena had gotten her tattoos only one year before, and was prouder than she wanted to admit, her tattoos had been followed by strong rumors about her high chances of being the next avatar. When, two weeks later, she was summoned to the main temple, Milena thought for a moment that maybe they were right. Then Ula came into view, and one look toward Masters Artemis and Luna told her everything she needed to know.

“I’m so sorry,” her petite friend had whispered with fat tears rolling down her face. She looked so sad and broken, and all Milena could do was laugh and hug her soul sister.

“It’s okay little bear, don’t worry about it. I’m so proud of you!” And it was true, she wasn’t angry, sad, or even disappointed; she just felt incredibly proud and happy.

While she rubbed her friend's back, Master Artemis had explained to her that Ula still wasn’t ready to get her tattoos, but with the Fire Nation's constant threats and the war that was sure to come, the younger girl would need a protector. That was the role Milena had to play in this: Ula was to do everything she said if the situation called for it. She remembered smiling and feeling immensely proud of herself and her friend, and telling her everything was going to be fine. What a fool she had been.

With all these memories in the front of her mind, she kept them running to their quarters to get what they'd need, ignoring the screams and the fire, ignoring the blood and the killing from around her; she had a job to do.

Once they were out of their room, Ula was still trying to fight her grip while screaming and crying but still too scared to try and use her powers. It wasn’t until another voice screamed to her that she actually paused in her crusade.

“Milena, Ula! Wait!” A tall girl with short sandy blonde hair was behind them, her face and clothes black and red.

“Hannia, come on! We have to go now!” Milena screamed without letting go of Ula’s hand.

“What the hell are you talking about, Milena? The Fire Nation is here, we have to fight back and try to save as many people as we can!” The look on Hannia's face was full of anger and pain, probably from having experienced the killing firsthand. Milena wasn’t brave enough to ask.

“No, Hannia, you don’t get it! I have to take Ula out of here!” She knew her look was desperate, and before her friend could protest, she told the truth: “She is The Avatar, they told me to protect her.”

That clearly changed everything. The oldest girl looked to Ula with a shocked expression, seeing the younger girl crying and trembling, but it soon disappeared and was followed by determination. “Okay, follow me.”

Navigating their way through the corridors and trying to avoid the soldiers, they narrowly escaped no less than three times before arriving at the gateway to their destiny.

It was a dead empty corridor with most of the marble statues broken or burned, a clear sign that this sector had already been attacked; behind the wall was a secret passage that the priest Helios had told them about years ago. It led to the woods outside without the need for flight. But before they could even open it, Milena felt a sudden excruciating pain and screamed; when her head jerked to look she saw a burning arrow embedded in her shoulder.

In front of them stood a shaking girl no older than they were, with a longbow and hair black as coal, a pale face, and eyes the weirdest purple shade they had ever seen. She looked scared, but also as determined as they were. Ignoring the burning pain the now extinguished arrow had produced, Milena made a quick decision.

“Hannia take Ula out of here, I’ll follow you soon.”

“But you're hurt, and...” Her friend started to protest.

“Now, Hannia. Go,” she ordered in a deadly whisper.

“No Mil, NO!” Ula screamed, kicking and crying with her face as white as death, but as Milena, Hannia knew what she had to do. Faster than anyone Milena had ever seen, Hannia knocked Ula out and threw air against the wall, dragging their young friend outside and not granting enough time for the black-haired girl to attack.

Using the distraction of the escape, Milena broke off the arrowhead and yanked out the shaft -- it was still a mystery to her how she hadn’t pass out from the pain yet -- and didn’t waste a second before attacking. Although airbenders were supposed to be peaceful, the pain and anger of her home being destroyed got the better of her. The fight was even, and she knew the firebender wasn’t planning on killing her, just taking her prisoner -- and that was the girl's mistake.

Taking advantage of another opening, Milena used the marbles scattered through the floor, throwing them at the pale girl. The force of the air knocked her to the wall and left the young woman unconscious. Standing there with blood dripping through her shoulder, Milena had a decision to make, but she knew she couldn’t give the final blow.

So she left the young girl alive and the ashes behind. That was _her_ mistake.

Milena made her way through the passage and outside before passing out at the edge of the woods.

 

Now:

Three years later, Milena stood in the same woods, watching the place where only destruction and death remained, wondering why it had all happened. Only she and Ula were left now, never staying more than two weeks in a place, always running when they started attracting too much attention, trying to live and laugh through the pain.

But they both carry their worries and scars, so they never forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info about the characters and the names and all that jazz:
> 
> Milena: As you can guess, it’s Mina and her name means “affectionate woman”, I wanted to name her Mien which means “scout protector/will to protect” but I also wanted for her to have nickname. The nickname is Mil or Milen, but she only lets Ula call her that. She was 17 years old when the fire nation attacks  
> Ula: It’s of course Usagi and her name means “Strong as a little bear”, she was 15 years old when the attack happen.  
> Hannia is Haruka and she was 21 years old when the fire nation attacked
> 
> So? What do you think? Please let me know if you like it or whatever your thoughts are!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Flor!


	2. Deep in the night

**Prompt:** Falling Leaves  
**Title:** Deep in the night  
**Rating:** K+ I guess?  
**Author's Notes:** This chapter it’s again kind of introductory and to put all the players in the story, being that they are all in different places right now. If I can get this story to the place I want things will probably become a little deeper and longer; we will see. Thanks again to my amazing beta, you’re the best!

 

* * *

 

_“Because it is night, because I am alone in someone else’s night, because this silence is too great for me and because I have no choice.”_

  
-Clarice Lispector, The Foreign Legion

  
...  
  


Autumn had finally arrived.

He could feel the winds getting colder and the days getting shorter. The people here wouldn’t notice the small changes, but he did-- his powers were already complaining.

Still, he probably liked this season the most: the trees became a beautiful combination of red, brown and gold; the leaves rustling and fluttering in the wind or crunching underfoot were beautiful sounds to accompany the colors. Mainly, though, he loved it because the people in this town were calm, and when the nights grew colder they preferred to stay inside and go to bed early. They could take advantage of the peace they still had, and this gave him alone-time, time to silently walk the streets without people looking frightened of him.

It didn’t matter that Kaelan had been living here since he was seventeen, or that he was polite with everyone he met-- people still viewed him with suspicion. It wasn’t _exclusively_ for his appearance -- his tall and impressive figure sometimes even scared his friends sometimes -- but for his origin. He couldn’t really blame them. The Fire Nation was destroying everything they loved; how could they know whether or not he was a spy, or a danger to them? He **would not** blame them for that.

Looking at the crescent moon high in the sky, he thought of his parents and the sacrifice they'd made for him and for everyone else, and he hoped that he was doing them justice.

A soft crunch on the leaves let him know that he wasn’t alone anymore. The steps were light and the feet bare, apparently trying to avoid being discovered, but Kaelan was too well trained to get surprised, and still, this presence was always welcome.

“You know, if you want to lose yourself in thought, you could do it on a warmer night,” an amused voice told him.

“I thought you were supposed to like the cold,” Kaelan said with a touch of irony, but he regretted the words as soon as he saw the sad smile on his friend's face.

“You know I haven’t been home in years," his friend told him. "I've kind of gotten used to this weather.”

“I’m sorry Eoin, I shouldn’t have…” The tall man started saying with a serious look on his face, but his companion didn’t let him finish.

“It’s all right, I know the reasons for me being here and I don’t regret my decision. But tell me, what were you thinking about?” the dark haired boy asked, trying to change the subject.

Kaelan took some time to answer, silence creeping over them. While he waited, Eoin thought idly that, indeed, it was a colder night than they were used to at this time of year. He could only hear the wind and two or three animals; the plants were complaining too, mainly because a lot of them died when winter came. A serious voice interrupted his musings.

“Did destiny brought as here or was our choices? Does decision really matter if the future is already set in stone? And how do we stop hell from descending on us all?” His tone sounded as if he were talking about something as simple as the weather, but Eoin could sense the true pain behind Kaelan's words -- he knew Kaelan rarely lied to him.

This wasn’t the first time they'd spoken about prophecies, destiny and faith. It probably wouldn’t be the last, either.

Eoin took a look at his tall companion: that long silver hair, bound in a ponytail, flew about with the wind; his body and face were incredibly calm, but his eyes were deep with worry. The younger boy was the only one to whom Kaelan showed at least part of his real emotions, and Eoin was thankful for that. They had been together through a lot in all these years, and the blue eyed man couldn’t imagine a life without his friend-- without his brother.

“I think we have the power to control our destiny. We have to. The prophecy is only a possible future, nothing more.” Eoin took a deep breath and continued, “What the oracle told your father, and what Hokulani told us, is just a fragment of the entire picture. We still have time to get ready, Kaelan. Both said that she'd arrive some days after the coldest day of the tenth year. We can still prepare and fight for our own destiny.”

“Perhaps,” his silver haired friend whispered.

“Now, come on, Madlenka said dinner was ready a little while ago, and you know how insufferable Jasper gets when he is hungry,” he said cheerfully, trying to lighten the heavy air.

A ghost of a smile appeared in the stoic man’s face. “Jasper doesn’t get insufferable, he is insufferable."

The ebony haired boy laughed. “I know, his reactions when he's exasperated are delightful.”

“If you don't shut up about plants in front of him, even I won’t be able to stop him when he freezes your ass.”

“It’s good, then, that Madlenka likes plants enough to defend me if the situation demands it.”

“You know, she is quite a charming girl-- and a really good cook.”

Eoin just rolled his eyes, he knew so well what was coming next.

“Kaelan, I will know when a girl is the one. Believe me. But before you continue scheming to set me up with every decent girl we encounter, you should find one for yourself first. Just saying.”

The other man grinned, repeating the same thing he always said. “I have more important things to worry about.”

“Whatever. Come on, I’m hungry and Madlenka is going to kill us if we don’t get there soon,” said Eoin in exasperation. With that, he turned and left the tall man with his own thoughts.

Watching the golden leaves fly away, Kaelan could only think about all the blood and promises behind them, and how he wished that what he friend said was right.

“Perhaps, Eoin, perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, so Kaelan means “Fair” and he is 24 years old (and he is supposed to be Kunzite!); Eoin is Endymion/Mamoru and he is 20 years old.
> 
> I can officially say that finding a good name for him was a struggle, he was originally called “Mamon” which I hated, so my beta said why not use the E from Endymion, it was an amazing idea!. And I do believe that Kunzite looses himself when Mamoru is concerned  
> As you can see we have another characters developing in the background but all I’m gonna say is that Hokulani is Hotaru, but she doesn’t really play an important role in the story (at least for now)
> 
> I could finally understand when people say that sometimes a character writes itself. When I was developing the story Kunzite was supposed to be from the earth kingdom and even being able to bend metal (I actually wanted for him in some later chapters to make a gold chain to “someone” as a token for “his respect”), but then I started writing and he decided to go and have all this remorse for his origins and ended up being from the fire nation.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!


	3. There is not going back

**Chapter 3**

**Prompt** : Path of sin

 **Title** : “There is not going back”

 **Universe:** Alternative Universe (Avatar verse)

 **Rating:** T

 **Authors Notes** : Unbetaed and English isn’t my native language, so yeah. Also the idea is to have the classic S/S pairings, but I love the dynamic between this two characters and I want them to be “friends” (or something like that.)

 **Disclaimer** : I still don’t own Sailor Moon

* * *

 

" _I won't lose my darkness,_

_What else do I have?"_

-Alice Notley, "Mysteries of Small Houses"

.

"Have you seen anything?"

Rayna rolled her eyes and looked away from the warming fire, her silence and calm disturbed by the tall man standing against the temple door.

"I don't understand your need to ask questions you already have the answers to" she snapped, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well well, someone's snappy today. Is it some kind of anniversary I don't remember? Maybe of your pretty mum's death, or of you killing that sassy blonde? It can't be of the time you let those pretty blonde girls run away; you usually disappear from the palace when that time comes around." The malice was palpable in the young man, spite clear in his chestnut eyes

The fire grew bigger and more dangerous for a second, the flames getting out of control before returning to their original calm; still, the beautiful girl gave no answer, her ivory face a mask of indifference. It didn't really matter to him. There was no way that she could stop the twitching of her hands and her nails digging into her skin; the pain allowing the young woman to stay in control of herself. _Never let them know your weakness again,_ the words tattooed forever on her mind

"The fire has shown me nothing new, Nevan. Just colors and shadows interweaving together, and the same images as always: an extraordinary sea moving in harmony with the wind, and other strange things I can't understand." Her serene tone changed abruptly, becoming almost aggressive. "You, on the other hand, seem to finally have some good news."

His eyes smiled mischievously before taking another step inside of the room, brown curls moving in harmony with his head and the skin and blood welcoming the blistering weather inside it; some people still asked how it was possible for a woman as cold as her to be in presence of such a burning temperature but he didn't, he knew about the blazing lava under her skin and what happened when that volcano exploded. He had seen it.

"The stars have been courteous tonight and had given me directions, although at first they did seem a little reluctant to tell the truth, but nothing that I couldn't handle"

She waited for him to continue, but apparently Nevan decided that surveying her room with his eyes was far more interesting.

"Well? What did they tell you? Something about the Avatar I hope" Her patience was running short tonight.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a smirk on his face while inspecting some trinkets that were over her crystal table

She stood up with all her grace and control, looking like the princess she was; The ebony haired girl turned away from him and headed to her tea set in a table near, hoping that it would help with the shaking of her hands; but before she could even reach it a big hand closed around her elbow, turning her around and bringing her closer to Nevan's body, too close for her liking.

"If I'm not wrong" he commented unconcerned about their proximity and completely ignoring the anger forming in Rayna's violet irises "In a week is the anniversary of the death of that airbender isn't it? When you let the other two run away _again,_ one of them being the one that marked this soft skin of yours. Or I am wrong?" he made his point running his fingers softly along her cheek, almost like a lover caress, until he stopped near her mouth rubbing a white small line, almost invisible against her milky skin but still palpable to the touch.

His touch gave her goose bumps, and not it the comfortable way; she abruptly freed herself from his hold putting some distance between them, the calm facade finally falling and anger filling her features. Rayna decided to hit him where it hurted the most, she could play dirty too.

"Don't forget your place here Nevan. I am the princess and you are just lucky boy whose mother had the opportunity to open her legs for the king; well not strictly to just the king, the Duchess was kind of a favorite at court if I am not wrong. Hell, you aren't even the king bastard, you are just a lucky orphan my uncle decided to take under his wing, probably because your mother opened her legs for him too. You-are-nothing." Now, her voice wasn't longer serene; she was almost screaming, letting all of her anger free, stabbing into the tall man's skin like a knife.

A flame flew near her ear, hitting the vase of lilies on the other wall and breaking it into pieces. Rayna didn't even flinch.

Rough hands took her by the shoulders and unfocused eyes searched for hers. His touch was way too hot and she knew he was controlling himself not to smack at her, or burn her alive. Brown eyes meet violet ones and when he spoke his voice was harsh and deadly.

"Don't you ever…speak….of my mother….again." His breathing was agitated "You may be the princess but you aren't in better position than me, your father hates you and would sooner name Beyza the heir than you. Don't forget that you failed to capture the Avatar several times and killed the last person who could have given us information"

"It was an accident" her voice was trembling now, all her anger and boldness flying away at the mention of that moment.

"That's what you say, but I know you better than what you think Rayna and you never lose control of your powers, never. The only reason you aren't in a nunnery now is because of your ability to read the fire" with that he let her go, making Rayna lose her footing and stumble to the floor

"You would do good in remembering that you need the king's favor as much as I do, _your highness_ , don't forget that" with that he turned around and head to the door, ready to leave before breaking something more that a stupid vase, but her soft voice stopped him.

"Where? Where did the stars told you to go?"

Without turning around he answered her "The North pole"

The glass under his feet was the only sound left as he followed the path out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevan (Nephrite) is an ass here and is probably gonna be for a while, I know it’s super short but writing stories is something new for me, so all type of feedback is highly appreciate. (I mean it, even if you don’t like it, let me know why so I can improve and work on my mistakes)  
> Also, I don’t think I need to clarify, but just in case: Rayna is Rei


	4. Winds of change

**Chapter 4**

**Prompt** : Snowdrop

 **Title** : Winds of change

 **Universe:** Alternative Universe (Avatar verse)

 **Author's Notes** : Unbetaed and I should clarify that Usagi and Mina travels are happening some time before Endymion chapters, just in case.

 Also my autocorrect keeps changing Diana to Daiana, so if you see any of that let me know

* * *

 

" _Just let go. Let go of how you thought your life should be,_

_and embrace the life that is trying to work its way_

_into your consciousness."_

-Caroline Myss

..

The weather was colder than what they had expected; the snowy air chilling their bones. Both girls were used to feeling the sun constantly on their faces after sleeping out in the open. But even with icy conditions they liked to thank for the little things.

The first days on the refugee's ship were faced with a terrible storm and they were prohibited to go outside; but now as they get closer to the water north tribe the weather seemed to welcome them, a good omen an old lady in the ship had said.

Milena prayed for that.

But really, Milena had to admit that the view was quite beautiful and the cold sensations in her fingers and the weird taste that the snowflakes left in her mouth were memories she wanted to keep with her, for them to replace the smoke and screams of her dreams.

The blonde girl looked at her friend and smiled. Ula was running around while playing with some kids, her smile seemed to light the place and everyone mood got better after looking at the girl with the weirdest hairstyle and the more radiant aura they had ever seen. It was the first in weeks that Ula smiled like this.

The last few months had been extremely hard for both girls. Another year had passed after the destruction of the temples and Hania's death, but both incidents were fresh in their minds; but while Ula was melancholic about the past she still lived in the present, Milena was not only sad about the past but worried about the future.

Food had been running low again after they had to escape from the last town they were in, when they meet fire nation troops walking down the street as they owned the place; another town had been taken and they still had that pair of firebenders following them.

But the most important thing was that Ula air training was over, if they were still at the temple the younger girl would had received her tattoos by now, but some things couldn't be; not only the tattoos would reveal Ula's identity but there weren't any tattoos sets left. The problem they now had to face was how to find a waterbender teacher.

Milena had wanted to go to south tribe, it was smaller and chances of getting betrayed by someone were less likely, they could go and find a teacher for Ula to learn in peace without words of their location getting into the fire nation ears.

But for one her friend was right, the south tribe went into hide after the war had started and no one knew their exact location, for that reason only there could be months before they found it. They also had to think how to get there, not many ships went to the south and less were keen to take two mysterious girls on board, and the one's that would, well she didn't want to think about that. Then there was the fact that that the south tribe was smaller and their chances of finding a waterbender was limited.

In the other hand, the North tribe was well known for their marvelous teachers and they were welcoming refugees, so they would had both transport and food for free without getting to much questions. The taller blonde couldn't argue with such a mature reasoning and let the discussion as lost for her, which end with a victory air dance from Ula's part.

So here they were, Ula playing a snow fight and Milena with a green headband around her forehead and a lemur-cat on her shoulder, praying that for once things would go right.

.

..

"How much longer Mil? I'm hungry"

"Not much Ula. Now stay quiet, it's disrespectful" she said chastising her friend

The younger girl pouted and thought that although entering to the city was fast, the bureaucracy that followed wasn't. The guide was explaining to their group that they would be getting separated in smaller groups and later this week everyone was getting an interview to see what kind of job they were more suited for, which in exchange would provide them with food.

Ula turned the voice out and gave her full attention to her surroundings. Everywhere she looked everything was white and blue, the constructions were tall and intricate with a lot of details and she wondered how they were supposed to be warm when they seemed made of ice. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, she hated the cold. They had given them some warmer coats after there arrive, but she was still shivering, her skin way to used to the shining sun. She peeked at Milena which looked as if she was taking a walk down the park, if her friend was cold she didn't showed it, _not that Milena showed much emotion lately_ Ula thought with a scowl.

"Mil" a tag in her friend sleeve "Hey Mil"

"What Ula?"

"How are we going to get in the water bending classes? I heard some rumors on the ship that they only teach healing to the girls in here"

A frown "I don't know yet Ula"

"Maybe we should talk with the king and tell him the true? If we explained why we are here then they will teach me and we won't have to work"

Milena rolled her pretty blue eyes but stop from commenting. Telling someone as the king that they were the Avatar and her companion would surely bring a lot of attention, but what other chance they had?

Both girls musings were interrupted when their tour guide voice changed from bored to courteous and serious.

"Oh princess Amaia what a pleasure of you to come and welcome our guests" he did a small reverence "everyone, this is princess Amaia of the North tribe, second heir to the throne".

A small reverence was given from the group, followed by some "my lady" or "princess", making the young girl blush. Ula couldn't help but admire her. She was petite all over with big blue eyes, a shade between hers and Milena's, like the sky after a storm; her hair was short and a weird mix between blue and black; her fingers were long and slender; all of this with a remarkable crimson shade on her cheeks. The blonde girl thought that she looked pretty shy and even if she wasn't clothed in extravagant clothes, still moved with elegance, as the princess she was.

"Please, it's not necessary" her voice was really low but still incredible gentle "I just wanted to welcome all of you and let everyone know that if they need something to come to me, you can usually found me in the healers building" With that she smiled and left, being followed by two other females, probably her wards or ladies in waiting.

Ula could only smile, she didn't know why but she was convinced that she had found her teacher.

.

..

The snow was still falling down the window, making everything the same color as always. Blue, white and grey.

Sitting by the window with some tea and a book in her hand she couldn't but get distracted and think about the group of people she met today. They were around 60 people, most of them from the small villages around their city, but there were still a big amount from the earth kingdom; apparently they thought that in this case water was more secure that land, or maybe the earth capital had finally stopped taking refugees because of it capacity, she would have to ask his father about that.

Her mind automatically went to two blonde girls that couldn't but stand out in the crowd, one was tall and even under all her coats she was curvaceous and fit with a commanding presence that demanded attention; glistening skin, blue eyes the color of the sea and long golden hair. She was beautiful indeed, but what caught Amai's attention even more was the green fabric in her forehead.

The other girl, clearly her companion, was tiny and like looking to a work of art, that was the only thing Amaia could compare her to. She was full of color and life. Her eyes were the same blue the paintings her father had of the clear sky, her long blonde hair remind the bluenette of light wheat and her ivory skin gave her cheeks and lips a pinkish tone because of the cold. She was radiant as the sun, so full of life; it reminded her so much of only another person.

So deep in thought she was that the girl didn't heard the footsteps until the voice startled her, making the book drop to the floor.

"Lady, deep in thought again?"

She blushed, as always that he caught her distracted.

"Zephyr, you startled me! I was thinking of the new group I met. Almost everyone seemed so sad or uncomfortable. I hope they can get used to living here"

The young man was silence for a moment weighing his next words, he was always quite impulsive, but couldn't help but notice that the princess seemed quite sad lately.

"Why don't you talk to Mikaela and ask her to go some time instead. You just come back sadder every time"

"I'm not sad Zeph, you know it. I'm just worried about this war and that puts me deep in thought, you know someone still has to welcome them and Mika is really busy lately"

"Yes, I know" he said with a sad look "She hadn't been the same in the last two years"

An uncomfortable silence settled between them while they looked the snow falling outside the window, both of them thinking of their problems and if solutions were to come someday.

"So" the girl broke out the silence "Did you learnt something new today? What are you going to teach me?"

His green eyes shined like gems and a smiled appeared at her words "Amaia, I don't know why you insist in this. I'm pretty sure that the day were the student passes the teacher came a long time ago, you are already better than me"

Her face turned as red as an apple but she couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face "I… I need the practice and you are a good opponent and friend"

"Ah" a little of the shine disappeared from his eyes "Well, let's start then" he said while closing the door.

The girl just nodded and the water from a near vase appeared on her hand, but before they could even start a voice coming from the window stopped them.

"OH MY GOD. I knew it!"

Both Zephyr and Amaia faces became white, her water dropping to the floor because of the shock.

On the edge of the window stood a blonde girl with a weird hairstyle, her hands together and a big smile fixed on her face. Amaia recognize her immediately but was too surprised to speak.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? We are like 5 floors up!" Zephyr aggressively demanded.

The girl didn't seem to notice the hostility or just decided to ignore it. With the same cheer in her voice and the bright smile in her face she answer making everything weirder than before.

"Oh nice to meet you, my name is Ula and I'm the Avatar!"

Amaia could only pass out

.

..

Milena was officially going to kill her; she was going to make an air cocoon around her until she promised to stop running away on her own. Night was quickly approaching and they hadn't been in the city for at least an entire day before Ula was already out and around running away.

The tall blonde had been looking for her friend for at least an hour now, and she still didn't have any luck. She contemplate asking for help to some of the locals or even to the guards but a) the locals looked at her as if she was some kind of creature of outer space and b) it would drag to much unnecessary attention. So now she was sitting in someone stairs freezing her butt with a sleeping Diana on her shoulder and…

That's when it hit her that she had Diana! The grey lemur-cat had an intense connection with Ula since they found her three years ago all alone and lost in a cave, the animal could easily found her owner in most places. She pulled the pet down and started shaking her until she woke up.

"Hello little girl! I'm sorry to wake you up but I need your help. I need you to found Ula for me, can you do that?" The animal jumped to the floor stretching her body and started walking, only looking behind her from time to time to make sure Milena was following her; without more options in hand she could only oblige and follow.

Walking down some blocks she couldn't help but admire the amazing view that the falling snow made with the crystal like constructions; it was almost like one of the tales Master Artemis used to tell her when she was younger and couldn't sleep, about a princess living in a castle of ice waiting for a prince to save her. What a fool she had been back then.

Diana stopped abruptly in front of a big building and with a "meow" and cat like grace started climbing up to an open window five stores up. She couldn't remember if their guide had talked about this place but the building was impressive, the entire design making it seem as if it was important.

The doors were closed and no one stood guarding them; giving a look around she realized that actually there was no one around, probably because night had already came and the snow kept falling, making the weather even chillier than before. Taking another look around she say fuck it and jumped, giving herself impulse with some air blast coming to a rest in the open window. However what she found out inside almost made her fall back.

It was a small blue office, _ugh again blue she thought_ , a big desk near the window and with at least three enormous bookshelves and some paintings covering the walls; in the middle of the room there was a boy around her age with honey blonde long hair up in a ponytail and, _ugh shit,_ the princess. Both their eyes, a pair blue and the other rich light green, were big with shock and amazement; the source of it being Ula, who was deep in concentration making some objects around the room float with her airbending.

Even with all of this there was an air of calm and confidence inside, that was until Diana thought it was moment to jump into the room and interrupt the situation with a soft "miau"; Ula dropped the objects to the floor, when she looked up her ivory face became as translucent as a window.

"Crap" she murmured.

Both her companions turned around wide eyed at the sight of yet another blonde girl appearing on the window.

"Well are more of you blondes hidden around the city? Do you live under the ice so that no one can find you?" the blond man asked exasperated.

"Zephyr!" The princess, Amaia she remembered, chastised him

"Well it's true! First we have this girl with weird hair" he signaled Ula "appear on your window all smiles and cheers claiming she is the Avatar, and now we have another blonde with a green piece of fabric in her forehead and a lemur-cat, she clearly being an airbender GIVING THAT WE ARE IN A DAMN 5TH FLOOR!" He screamed. That information seem to snap Milena out of her shock and she pulled herself into the room, eyes burning with anger but not directed to the boy, Zephyr, but to the small shock blonde in the middle of everything.

"You told them? What the hell were you thinking about?" she asked, her voice full of impotence.

"I… I..." Ula started until Milena interrupted her.

"No, forget it. You clearly weren't thinking!"

"Hey! That's not fair and you know it" she defended herself "You are clearly being irrational and..."

"I'm being irrational? We come to a new city we know nothing about, we aren't in here more than a day and you decide to go and reveal yourself AS THE AVATAR to the princess, no less! You didn't even ask me, you just waited until I was distracted and run away!"

"Of course I didn't asked you, I knew you were going to say no"

"Yeah, because the idea was dangerous Ula, that's why! Don't you see I'm trying to keep you alive?"

"I know Milena, but you can't keep me in a cage" she was starting to cry "I need to make my own mistakes, to follow my instincts; and look, I was right, they are nice people and can help me"

Milena look wasn't as severe as before but she still was angry "I don't care if you think they are peace guru's. You are too important Ula, I can't lose you too!" she explained voice tightening in her throat at her friend look

"mmm…. Excuse me?" the petite bluennete interrupted "Nice to meet you, Milena right? I'm Amaia and this is my friend Zephyr" She pointed to the young man sitting on the floor that awkwardly smiled and waved his hand "Why don't you sit and we talk about this?"

She didn't knew why, but the princess presence made her feel calm and secure so she nod and stood on the floor in front of Zephyr, still giving a side glance to Ula as she sat next to her with Diana purring between her legs

After a few minutes everyone was sitting with a cup of tea in their hands and Zephyr decided to break the ice, he didn't do awkward situations well.

"So….. you are an airbender too?" he asked nonchalant

Milena took a deep breath and nodded; then she made a decision and pulled the green fabric from her forehead and her sleeves up, revealing her tattoos. They stared transfixed at them for some minutes until Amaia was brave enough to ask, her will to know winning the best of her.

"But if she is the Avatar, why only you have the tattoos?"

Milena looked at Ula, now with her head down and looking at the floor, the older blonde knew that this was something that still haunted her friend.

"When the fire nation attacked her training wasn't ready yet, so she never got to have her tattoos. Now that she can, well… there aren't airbending tattoo sets left"

"Oh!" the princess flushed deep red "I'm sorry I didn't meant to nose around"

"It's okay" she assured her with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "I know you didn't"

Another silence followed while everyone tried to put their ideas in order.

"So" Zephyr started "Ula told us that you both came here looking for a waterbender to continue her training, is this right?" She nodded "Well then, we can teach her if she wants to, it would be a great honor to us"

"I don't know, we…" she started but a light pull on her sleeve stopped her and her eyes meet Ula's

"Please Mil, they are good people I just know it and I know you can feel their kindness too" she smiled and took her friend hand "I know you want what is best for me and I love you even more for this, but please trust me."

Milena looked around, her own eyes connecting with the princess one's first then moving to the green gems of Zephyr to go back Ula's, clear as the sky she remembers so well. She gripped her friend hand tighter and closed her eyes; she could feel the goodness and true in everyone words.

Slowly opening her blue orbs she gave them her answer.

"Okay. Okay, I trust in all of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the animal guide is supposed to be something they can travel with and all that, but I can't really see the girls going into hiding with a freaking sky bison so Ula now has a pretty grey lemur-cat named Diana.
> 
> Again, please, i would love to know your opinions/feedback with this, even if it's bad i want to know. I really really want to improve on my writing and reading what you think of this would help me a lot!


End file.
